<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping secrets by MandyJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539263">Keeping secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyJ/pseuds/MandyJ'>MandyJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secrets, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyJ/pseuds/MandyJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>25 year old Lily Carenti has moved half way across the country to take her dream marketing job. She’s excited to be reunited with her cousin Daniel and his wife Amanda. Lily has no idea that her client, the owner of Cobra Kai, has a sordid history with her cousin. She also has no idea of how hard she’ll fall for Johnny Lawrence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Lawrence/Original Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 </p>
<p>My face lit up when I saw them as I stood at the busy airport exit. It had been a few years since I’d been reunited with my cousin Daniel and his wife Amanda and judging by their happy faces, they looked excited to see me too. I pushed my sunglasses on top of my head and swept my dark brown hair over one of my shoulders, grateful to feel a cool breeze on my neck.</p>
<p>“Lily!!” Daniel swept me up in his arms and spun me around, causing me to burst out laughing. He put me back on my feet and then took in my appearance. “God you’ve grown up! I can’t believe I was your babysitter!”. </p>
<p>“Daniel!” Amanda stepped forward to hug me. “Lily isn’t a child anymore! She’s 25 years old for gods sake! You haven’t seen her in person in two years!”. </p>
<p>“You were a pretty crappy babysitter” I playfully punched his arm. “You fed me nothing but candy!”. I smiled when Daniel laughed. Sure he’d aged but he still was the same cousin that had looked after me all my life. Being an only child meant that for many years I thought he was my brother. </p>
<p>“Hey that would make me the best babysitter!”. Daniel smiled as he grabbed hold of my suitcase. Amanda linked her arm through mine as we made our way through the airport to their car parked outside. </p>
<p>“Can you believe it?” I opened the back door and sat inside. The cream leather was beautiful and my hand couldn’t help but stroke the seat. “Mum and Dad let me come all the way out here and accept a job. It’s crazy”. </p>
<p>“Well they know you’re with family”. Amanda turned from her passengers seat and smiled. “Nervous? Excited?” </p>
<p>“Uh both?” I shrugged my shoulders as I fidgeted with a seam on my black denim skirt. “I feel very adult though. Which is good! Mum can be a bit overbearing at times. You should have seen her whenever I went on a date!”. </p>
<p>“Mums usually are”. Daniel smiled “they mean well though. And besides you don’t look old enough to date!”. </p>
<p>“Please not you too!”. I laughed. “I’m<br/>
An adult you know and I’ve been on dates!”. </p>
<p>“Well to me you’ll always be my baby cousin”. Daniel smiled to himself. “You’re the only cousin I’ve got!”. </p>
<p>I leaned my head back onto the seat and closed my eyes. I breathed deeply. This was going to be my first job and I was an independent adult. I couldn’t wait to see the marketing firm I was  working for and get straight into it.</p>
<p>“So did your firm give you a heads up on any of your clients?” Amanda smiled warmly at me. </p>
<p>“Umm they gave me a bit of info. I’ve checked them out online on the plane ride over”. I flicked through my phone and looked at my recent tabs. “A legal firm, a medical center and a few others”. </p>
<p>“Sounds exciting”. Daniel glanced at me through the rear view mirror. </p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ve got a good idea of most of their backgrounds. Except one, there’s not much info so I think it must be a new business”. I scrolled through my email as i tapped my finger on the company name. </p>
<p>“Well new businesses mean a fresh start right?”. Daniel smiled. “New is kind of like a clean slate and probably would be easier in some ways?”. </p>
<p>“Yeah true”. </p>
<p>Daniel and Amanda proceeded to tell me all about the guest house they’d prepared for me. Amanda reassured me that she understood that i wanted to find my own place once i got settled. I nodded absent mindedly as I started thinking about my new job. </p>
<p>I continued to tap on the business name that i couldn’t find any info on. First on my list to visit in the morning and make a start after i visited my new manager and the company offices. </p>
<p>Cobra Kai - Owner Johnny Lawrence</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Johnny Lawrence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily meets Johnny Lawrence. Sparks fly ..</p>
<p>(For the purposes of this fic, Lily is 25 years old, Daniel, Johnny and Amanda are 35 years old. No children for the three of them exist in this story).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you’re ok with the car?” Daniel studied your reaction as you both sat at the breakfast table drinking coffee. “I own a car dealership remember. You can choose anything to drive”. </p>
<p>“Daniel the car is great”. You touched his shoulder gently. You knew from your conversation with Amanda earlier that Daniel was concerned about you finding your way around. “You’ve been so generous to me. I should have a company car within a week or so, but in the meantime how can I complain driving a Benz?”. </p>
<p>Daniel smiled as he finished his breakfast with you. It had been a long time since he’d any family around. His mother lived interstate now. He was lucky to see her twice a year and although he had Amanda, he missed having family around. </p>
<p>“Will you be ok? Driving around a new place?”. Daniel couldn’t help being an overprotective cousin. </p>
<p>“I have GPS Daniel. It’s fine please don’t stress”. You stood up and helped Amanda clear the morning dishes. “Besides I’m heading into the office to meet everyone first before I go see my first client”. </p>
<p>“Who’s first on the list? We might know them?”. Amanda finished washing the dishes as she glanced my way. Her smile always made me feel at ease. </p>
<p>“I can’t remember the name”. I shrugged. “It’s a sporting business from memory”. I proceeded to dry the dishes and stack them away. </p>
<p>“Must be Elite Sports!”. Daniel clasped his hands together. “Frank told me they needed to do marketing on the business. His website is terrible”. </p>
<p>“Maybe”. I glanced at my watch and realized that I needed to make a move. I grabbed the keys from the table and re checked my handbag for what seemed a hundred times already. “I’ll fill you in tonight. Have a great day guys!”. I waved as i rushed towards the front door. I paused as i reached the full length mirror in the entry way. I silently thanked myself for choosing this dress. Bright red and a-line that sat just above my knee. The fabric around the bodice clung to my chest and showed off just the right amount of cleavage without being innapropriate for work. Teamed up with a short black jacket and heels, my hair pulled up into a high ponytail and natural makeup, i was happy with my first impression. </p>
<p>“Lily call me if you need me!!” </p>
<p>You laughed at the way Daniels voice was tinged with concern. Always protective of you. It was a nice feeling but you really wished that he’d realize you were grown up and responsible. You were tempted to poke fun of him but at the last minute you changed your mind. </p>
<p>“Sure Daniel. See you guys!”. </p>
<p>2 hours later after meeting your office team you were pulling up out front of Cobra Kai. You took a deep breath before turning off the ignition and getting out of the car. </p>
<p>Slowly you walked towards the building. You were just about to pull open the door when it burst open nearly hitting you in the face. </p>
<p>“Oh hey sorry!”. A teenager with a bright blue mowhawk held the door open. “Were you going in?”. He studied you carefully and you blushed when you realized that he was checking you out. He looked about seventeen or eighteen years old. </p>
<p>“Oh yes. I’m meeting Johnny Lawrence?”. </p>
<p>“Sensai? Yeah he’s inside. Our class just finished”. The boy held the door open for you. “Later”. </p>
<p>“Thanks”. I watched as he walked off. He turned around trying not to make it obvious that he was looking back at me. “Boys”. I  muttered before Stepping inside. I immediately heard the sounds of someone hitting a punching bag. </p>
<p>“Um Mr Lawrence?” I called out to the empty dojo. “Hello?”. </p>
<p>The space was empty except for an open door that i assumed led to another training area. I stepped out of my heels after noticing a sign reading “no shoes” before walking towards the open door across from the dojo floor. </p>
<p>My mouth dropped open at the sight in front of me. A blond haired man with a chiseled physique was repeatedly punching and kicking a bag. He wore long black training pants but was shirtless. I had never seen a man that muscular before. I chewed on my bottom lip as i watched him silently. He was mesmerizing and suddenly an ache between my legs became noticeable to me. What the hell? I’m getting turned on? Defiantly not what I needed right now!! </p>
<p>“Like what you see princess?”. </p>
<p>I was suddenly awakened. The blonde man was leaning up against the bag smugly. His chest glistened with sweat. Slowly he readjusted his black headband. </p>
<p>“I was um looking for Johnny Lawrence?”. I stuttered. “We had a marketing appointment”. </p>
<p>“You didn’t answer me”. Blue eyes studied my flushed expression carefully. </p>
<p>“Excuse me? Are you Johnny Lawrence?”. Why was my heart hammering against my chest? </p>
<p>“Yeah”. He smirked at you. “Whose asking?”. </p>
<p>“I’m Lily Carenti”. </p>
<p>“Nice name. Suits you”. The way he was studying me was making my knees go weak. </p>
<p>“Uh thank you?”. </p>
<p>“My office is through there”. Johnny pointed to his right. “I’ll just go clean up. I won’t be long”. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah sure”. I chewed nervously on my bottom lip as my eyes drifted to his abdominal muscles. </p>
<p>Before i had time to realize what was happening, Johnny was right in front of me. His thumb swiped across my bottom lip and for a moment I felt like I was imagining things. </p>
<p>“What the”. My face flushed bright red. Instinctively I hand flew to my mouth where his thumb just was. </p>
<p>“Don’t bite your lip”. Johnny made no attempt to put space between us. “I have a thing for that”. </p>
<p>“Oh um”. My eyes couldn’t resist looking at his lower body. Suddenly my mind switched into gear and i took a big step back. “You know I think I should go. I’ll get my company to reschedule”. This man was affecting me and I felt completely unprofessional. </p>
<p>“Why?” Johnny stared at you until a smirk formed on his lips. The smug bastard was enjoying this! </p>
<p>“Why? Because this isn’t ..” i gestured wildly between the two of us. “This isn’t how a business meeting should start!!”. </p>
<p>“You’re right”. Johnny folded his arms across his bare chest. “Let me take you dinner and we can discuss business. This isn’t the right time or place”. </p>
<p>“Dinner?”  My eyes grew wide. “I can’t go to dinner with you!”. </p>
<p>“Why not?”. </p>
<p>“Because it’s unprofessional!”</p>
<p>“Nah unprofessional is checking me out”. </p>
<p>“I was not!!”. </p>
<p>“Oh please”. Johnny scoffed. </p>
<p>“What!?”. I pointed your finger into his chest. “You are so full of yourself”. </p>
<p>“No I’ll be full after dinner”. Johnny laughed then turned to walk towards the bathroom. “See you out front in 10 minutes Sweetheart”. </p>
<p>I watched as the door closed. A few moments later i heard the sound of running water. </p>
<p>“He thinks I’m just going to do whatever he says!”. I quickly marched out of the dojo, slamming the door behind me. “Yeah right!!”. </p>
<p>I walked over to my car before pausing to look back at the Dojo. What would my boss say? Would he think hiring you was a huge mistake? Potentially losing your first client? Was a dinner meeting unprofessional? Surely i could start over? </p>
<p>“Shit!”. I covered my face with my hands. I leaned against the car door silently wishing i could play back the past 30 minutes. </p>
<p>“I’m parked over there”. </p>
<p>I quickly snapped my head up towards the voice. Johnny was locking the front door. He was wearing a pair of stone wash slim fit jeans and a casual white long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were rolled up. He looked ..</p>
<p>“Hot”. I stammered without thinking. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Oh um I meant this heat is hot”. I could have died and saved myself any further embarrassment. </p>
<p>“Yeah I guess”. Johnny stubbed the toe of his sneaker into the ground, eyeing you carefully. “So you coming or not?”. </p>
<p>“Sure”. I walked over to his car trying hard to look totally unaffected. “Fancy car”. I noted as he unlocked the door and held it open me. A black and gold mustang with every upgrade. </p>
<p>“Thanks”. Johnny watched as i sat inside before heading over to the drivers seat. He put on a pair of dark sunglasses and started the engine. </p>
<p>“So Lily, how old are you?”. </p>
<p>“You should never ask a woman her age”. I scoffed. “How old do you think I am?”. </p>
<p>Johnny glanced at you before starting the engine as if he was pondering the thought. He reversed out and started driving for awhile before he answered. </p>
<p>“32?”</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>“29?” </p>
<p>“I’m 25”. You glanced at him. “My birthday was last week”. </p>
<p>“Wow ok. Happy birthday I guess”. Johnny seemed deep in thought. </p>
<p>“Well how old are you?” </p>
<p>“35”. Johnny smirked. “I got 10 years experience on you”. </p>
<p>“Experience?”. You rolled your eyes. </p>
<p>“Yeah”. Johnny looked at you. “Experience sweetheart”. </p>
<p>Suddenly i felt hot again. The affect this man had on me was ridiculous! I mentally slapped myself. He was full of himself, defiantly not my type at all. So why was my heart pounding? </p>
<p>“Mexican?” Johnny pulled up in front of a restaurant. </p>
<p>“Sure”</p>
<p>“Eat in or takeaway?”. Johnny asked. “We could go sit by the water”. </p>
<p>“That sounds good”. And discuss business? Yeah right this was fast becoming a date. </p>
<p>30 minutes later and you were eating tacos and drinking beer watching the ocean waves. I dug my toes into the sand while i moved to get more comfortable on johnnys jacket. I silently wished i hadn’t of consumed so much alcohol, it was starting to make my mind a bit fuzzy. </p>
<p>“So your business .. you wanted to see my company to discuss marketing ideas and .,”</p>
<p>“You’re hired”. Johnny took a big bite of his taco. He chewed and glanced my way. </p>
<p>“But I haven’t told you about costings or what we can do!”. </p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“So we need to talk about it”. </p>
<p>“Yeah we will”. Johnny wiped his fingers on a napkin and looked at you. “The next time I see you” </p>
<p>“What is this?” I gestured between us. “I mean I don’t do business this way and “. </p>
<p>“I like you”. It was a direct statement. Johnny watched my reaction. I didn’t know how to handle his bluntness, it was if the guy had no filter.</p>
<p>“You don’t even know me”. My heart hammered and i quickly wiped my palms on the fabric of my dress. </p>
<p>“Do you like me?”. Johnny’s eyes stared into your own. </p>
<p>“I don’t know you”. </p>
<p>“Get to know me”. </p>
<p>“This is completely unprofessional”. I struggled to make sense of your current situation. My brain rapidly trying to convince me that i need to stop and think about things, while my heart told me the opposite. </p>
<p>“How? Your company does my marketing. What I do after hours has nothing to do with it”. </p>
<p>“This is my first job Mr Lawrence. I moved half way across the country, left my friends and family behind to take this opportunity”. </p>
<p>“And?” Johnny paused then grinned. “Mr Lawrence?”</p>
<p>“Johnny” I rolled my eyes. “And I can’t go around being unprofessional!!” </p>
<p>Johnny studied your flushed expression. He suddenly felt bad. After all he didn’t want to cause you any problems with your work. </p>
<p>“You’re right” </p>
<p>“I am?” My heart dropped. </p>
<p>“Clearly you’re not into me so maybe it’s better if we start again tomorrow”. Johnny gestured between you both. “Like strictly business”. </p>
<p>“I um ..”. I chewed on my bottom lip, internally conflicted. Without realizing it, my tongue creeped out to wet my lips. What did i want? Why was it so hard to just get up and walk away from this man? He was meant to be a business client! I was meant to be professional and just being there on the beach with him was breaking all kinds of moral codes. </p>
<p>“I told you not to do that”. </p>
<p>“What?”. </p>
<p>“You know what”. Johnny ran his fingers through his hair as if he was battling with the situation too. The sexual chemistry was electric. </p>
<p>“Johnny” without thinking I chewed on my lip again, suddenly feeling way out of my comfort zone. My voice failed me and his name came out as a whisper. </p>
<p>Without warning Johnny grabbed the back of my neck, his fingers intertwining into my long light brown hair. His mouth was suddenly on mine and his lips moved softly. His other hand made its way onto my waist and i felt him pull you gently. </p>
<p>“Johnny”. I moaned as his mouth opened, tongue brushing lightly against my own as if asking permission. I felt him pull me onto his lap, causing my legs to spread as i straddled him, my dress bunched up on my thighs. My hands automatically wrapped around his neck, tugging on his short blonde hair and causing him to mumble a string of profanities. </p>
<p>His hands alternated between rubbing soft circles on my lower back to lingering on my hips. His mouth left mind for a moment to kiss my neck, causing my head to instinctively move backwards. He was intoxicating, like a drug. I realized then that the few college boys I’d kissed and made out with didn’t compare with this man. </p>
<p>“We should stop”. I breathed into his ear. “I mean I don’t do this”. Did i have more beer than I realized? I felt my cheeks redden at the thought of anyone witnessing me straddling Johnny’s lap and making out like teenagers.</p>
<p>Johnny sighed into your neck and you felt his heart beating against yours. </p>
<p>“You didn’t want to?” He pulled back to study your face. </p>
<p>“No I mean yes ..”. I stammered. “I mean I don’t like ..” i gestured between the two of you. “I’m not like this. I don’t kiss people I’ve just met”. </p>
<p>“I kissed you”. Johnny smiled. His mouth moved to your ear and he whispered. “I’m not usually this fast. But there’s something about you. I’m sorry if it was too much”. </p>
<p>“I kissed you back”. You studied his face carefully. “I just wanted you to know that I’ve never done this before”. </p>
<p>“Kissed?” Johnny laughed. “Could’ve fooled me”. </p>
<p>“No I meant made out with someone I’ve just met!!” I rolled your eyes. “Someone I’m supposed to do business with”. </p>
<p>“Get to know me”. Johnny studied your face. “Just get to know me outside of work”. </p>
<p>I looked into his blue eyes. He suddenly wasn’t as cocky as he was before. He looked unsure of your response. I realized there was much more to Johnny Lawrence than he let on. </p>
<p>“Ok”. I smiled. “But outside of work. And you can’t say anything ok? I’ll see how things go and then maybe I might need to pass your business onto a college of mine”. </p>
<p>“Ok”. Johnny helped me move off his lap. I silently thanked him for pulling on the hem of my dress so that my modesty was intact. He stood up then grabbed hold of your hands to help you up. “I can handle that”. </p>
<p>“I need to pick my car up”. I smiled sideways at Johnny as you headed back to where he was parked. </p>
<p>“Where are you staying?”. Johnny’s hand lingered on the small of your back. “If you just moved here”.</p>
<p>“I’m staying with family for a bit. I’m hoping to get an apartment once I get settled”. </p>
<p>“You have family here?”</p>
<p>“My cousin and his wife. They have a huge house so I know I’m not bothering them. But I’d like my own space soon”. I paused. “Do you live by yourself?” </p>
<p>“Me?” Johnny smirked. “Well with my wife and five kids”. </p>
<p>“What!?”. I stopped dead in my tracks, blood instantly rushing to my face. I then saw his smile and placed a hand to my forehead. “Oh my god that’s not funny”. </p>
<p>“Sorry” Johnny laughed. “Yeah I have my own apartment. Single so no wife and kids”. </p>
<p>“When was your last relationship?” </p>
<p>“I don’t really remember. High school probably! I know this might sound bad but I go out a lot, meet a lot of girls but I don’t really do relationships that well”. </p>
<p>“Oh”. You breathed in deeply. “So casual hook ups?” </p>
<p>“To be honest kind of”. Johnny unlocked the car for you but before you had a chance to open the door he grabbed your hand. “Look I dont want to give you the idea that I’m chasing you for sex because I’m not”. </p>
<p>You watched as his cheeks shaded pink. You could tell that he was struggling with this conversation yet he was being authentic. </p>
<p>“I was attracted to you when I first saw you in my dojo”. Johnny studied your face. “I’m just being honest”. </p>
<p>“Ok”. I smiled softly. “And thanks for the honesty”. I paused before adding. “I don’t do hook ups by the way and well let’s just say I liked what I saw of you in your dojo too”. </p>
<p>Johnny opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, as if contemplating what to say. </p>
<p>“Ok”. He smirked but said nothing else. </p>
<p>“This is so far out of my comfort zone you have no idea”</p>
<p>“Sorry” Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. “I mean before on the beach. I shouldn’t have let that happen like that. It was pretty intense and probably not the best way to ...” </p>
<p>“Start things?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. I told you I’m not good at this stuff”</p>
<p>“I thought you had so much more experience than me”. I rolled my eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh trust me I do sweetheart”. Johnny laughed. “But just not in other ways. Logic, sensibility isn’t my forte”. </p>
<p>Johnny gestured for you to hop in. You did and you watched him walk around to the drivers seat. He started the engine and for a few minutes you sat in comfortable silence listening to the radio. </p>
<p>“So can I see you tomorrow?” His hand was tracing light circles on my knee. </p>
<p>“I need you to come into the office to see a few things I have planned, sign off on some paperwork etc”. I smiled at him. “Is that ok? I’m free after 5 pm”. </p>
<p>“I can come in anytime in the morning. I have classes all afternoon”. </p>
<p>“Ok. How about 9 am?” </p>
<p>“Yeah ok”. Johnny glanced at me. “How about dinner and a movie?”. </p>
<p>“Sure”. I smiled as he pulled up outside of Cobra Kai. He quickly got out and opened your car door. You were momentarily surprised at him. Aggressive and confident yet a gentlemen. </p>
<p>“Uh Thankyou”. I stood on my tip toes and brushed my lips against his. “Good night”. </p>
<p>Suddenly Johnny’s hand was on the back of my neck and the kiss turned passionate. He held me firmly against the side of his car. His hand grabbed a first full of my hair as i moaned into his mouth. “Johnny”. I whispered breathlessly. He softened when he heard me call his name. His hold loosened and his mouth moved to the soft skin just below my ear. </p>
<p>What the hell was I doing? I literally just met this man. I knew nothing in depth about him, yet here i was making out with him in the carpark after making out with him on the beach! </p>
<p>“Sorry”. Johnny pulled away from my lip with a pop. He looked at me like he wasn’t sorry at all, a grin appearing at the corner of his mouth. “You’re so hot”. </p>
<p>“Right”. I scoffed. “I bet you say that to all the girls”. </p>
<p>“Actually I don’t”. Johnny traced the outline of my lips with his thumb. “I don’t see anyone long enough to tell them..” Johnny gestured between the two of your bodies. </p>
<p>Jesus how many one night stands and hook ups was he talking about? </p>
<p>“Well you might be disappointed with me”. I laughed. “You’re going to have to get to know me before anything else happens”. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Johnny smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah”. I took a deep breath before motioning towards my car. “I need to get going. Let’s just see where this goes”. </p>
<p>Johnny watched as i got into my car and drove off. He lent against his car and ran his fingers through his hair. His heart hadn’t beaten this fast in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You’re hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get heated in the dojo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 You’re hot </p>
<p>It had been eight weeks since I started marketing strategies for Johnnys dojo. And eight weeks since I had been getting to know more of him after hours. I decided straight away not to say anything to Daniel and Amanda. I wasn’t into keeping secrets, but I also wanted to get to know Johnny without any judgement. I knew Daniel would focus on our 10 year age gap and the fact that I was involved with a client, so i wanted to take the time to make sure things were working. I was also basking in the feeling of this being completely new. I mean, I’d had the odd boyfriend and been out on a few dates, but I wasn’t that experienced. Johnny made me feel things I’d never felt before and it was exciting. I wanted to selfishly keep that to myself because I knew once Daniel found out he’d play protective cousin and try to get me to see that I was being way too impulsive. I knew him well, so for just a bit longer I wanted to stay in our bubble. </p>
<p>I pulled the backing away from the logo that i had designed for the front door before placing it right between the markers. The updated design gave Cobra Kai a cool edge. </p>
<p>“Hey that looks great!”. Johnny just finished his class and walked towards me after seeing the last of his students out As he came right next to me to get a closer look as he pushed his damp hair out of his eyes. “You designed this?” </p>
<p>“I have many talents”. I smirked as i smoothed down the edges. “I’m aiming to make you cool again Lawrence”. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Johnny leaned over me to flick the lock on the door. “I’m already cool babe”. </p>
<p>“Really?”. I snaked my arms around his neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips. His skin was warm and glistened with sweat but strangely I liked it. </p>
<p>“Really”. </p>
<p>Suddenly Johnny grabbed at my thighs, forcing me to straddle his waist. Needy lips attacked my own while he carried me towards his office. He kicked the door closed with his foot and sat me down on the desk. He lent me backwards before his lips found my neck then my earlobe. His breath was hot and all i could do was moan. </p>
<p>I arched my back when i felt his fingers move under my skirt, smoothing over my inner thigh before rubbing me gently through my lace underpants. This is where we both had worked up to over the last few weeks. I was surprised at how aggressive he was in the dojo, yet how controlled he was when it came to me. He was always checking in, making sure that i was ok wherever his lips or fingers were headed. I could tell that this was uncharted waters for him, and the fact that he wasn’t pushing me into anything made me feel at ease.</p>
<p>“Johnny”. I kissed his lips. This man was going to be the death of me . For such a powerful aggressive man he was nothing but attentive to my needs. I hadn’t approached the subject of sex yet - touching was as far as it had progressed. I still hadn’t told him that i was a virgin, but i knew the topic was fast approaching. </p>
<p>“Babe”. Johnny breathed into my neck as his fingers begin their magical dance. I felt like I was on fire as he rubbed circles on my sex. My legs began to shake as he teased me by tracing the edge of the soft lace. </p>
<p>“I want ..” I stuttered as i reached out to feel his hardness. </p>
<p>Johnny returned to rubbing me through my underwear, his skillful fingers finding my clit. His breath was warm against my neck and I heard him groan when his fingers found the wetness that was slowly soaking my underwear. </p>
<p>My hand quickly wrapped around his length and i began to stroke him through his loose fitting black pants. I was always shocked by his size. Although i didn’t have much to compare it to, i knew he was large. My hand couldn’t wrap around him completely and that both intrigued as well as shocked me. </p>
<p>“Fuck babe”.  Johnny closed his eyes. His mouth found mine in a wet, needy kiss. </p>
<p>I moaned as my legs began to tremble and for a moment im lost in the delicious sensations running through my body. And then it happens, im crying out his name as i see stars. My legs tremble and i feel a pool of wetness saturate my underwear further. If that’s even possible. </p>
<p>Johnny suddenly pushes my hand away from himself and groans into my neck. My legs are still shaking and i can feel his heartbeat pounding, matching mine perfectly. </p>
<p>“I’m not finishing in my pants like a depraved teenager”. He mutters into my neck causing me to laugh. “Fuck babe I haven’t been without sex this long in my whole life”. </p>
<p>I run my fingers softy though his hair and smile. He was telling the truth, yet even so he’s never pushed me or made me feel like i had to go further. I sensed that this was new to him, and even though i could tell he was frustrated at times, I loved that he never directed that onto me. </p>
<p>“Johnny”. I pushed against his chest gently so that i could sit up, straightening my clothing as i went. “About that..”. </p>
<p>“Nah babe it’s fine. I was joking”. Johnny looked at me sheepishly as he stood up and tried to adjust himself. “Well not really but it’s not an issue. I’ll wait to have you”. He smirked confidently. </p>
<p>“I’m a virgin”. I blurted out. I watched as Johnny froze and his mouth dropped open slightly. He took a minute to compose himself before breathing deeply. </p>
<p>“You are?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I mean I’m not saving myself for marriage”. I felt my cheeks flush. “Just for the right person”. </p>
<p>“What? Oh ok”. Johnny’s eyes grew wide as the realization hit. “Wow ok”.</p>
<p>“I just haven’t found the one yet so I’ve been waiting. Stupid right?”. </p>
<p>“Stupid? No way”. Johnny leant forward to hug me. His head resting in my lap. “I love that about you. Morals and all that shit. I could learn something from you”.</p>
<p>I scoffed as i played with his hair gently. </p>
<p>“I just wish I was more experienced. I feel like I don’t know what I’m doing or if I’m making you feel good”. </p>
<p>“Babe you drive me crazy”. Johnny smirked. “Experience or not, I want you so fucking much”. </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Babe you have no idea what you do to me”. </p>
<p>I leaned down kissing his lips. My mouth moved to his neck, kissing all the way to his earlobe. His sent was intoxicating. Musky, manly and just plain Johnny. </p>
<p>“I really really like you Johnny Lawrence”</p>
<p>“Good” Johnny smirked. “Because I’m falling for you”. </p>
<p>“I think you need to meet my cousin and his wife”. I smiled softly. “I’ve been holding out until I knew that we were a thing”. </p>
<p>“Really? You sure?” </p>
<p>“Yes. How about Saturday night?” My heart bargain to race. Introducing Johnny to Daniel and Amanda was a big deal.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me” Johnny stood up and helped me to my feet. His eyes roamed over his office desk. Papers scattered to the floor. “Look at this mess”. </p>
<p>“Your fault” I laughed. “You dragged me in here”. </p>
<p>“Dragged you? Nah you were a willing participant”. Johnny smacked my bum playfully before moving to pickup some of the papers. I admired his muscular chest and arms as the front of his black gi hung open. </p>
<p>“Leave it” I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards me. “You’re so hot and I want to make you feel good”. </p>
<p>“I’m hot?” Johnny smirked against my lips. Well..”</p>
<p>“Shut up you know you are”. </p>
<p>My hand traced his abdominal muscles and I felt him tense as i continued working my way down. </p>
<p>“I haven’t finished with you”. My lips ghosted across his ear. </p>
<p>“You’re going to kill me Babe”. </p>
<p>“Then you’ll die happy right?”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>